Damn You!
by kmfc17
Summary: Just a little fun between Alex and Addison. Enjoy and review.


**_Here is another little one shot. These type of stories just come to me and I have to write them down. I hope you guys like it. _**

**_P.S.- None of them are mine, even if I wish they were._**

**_Please review and let me know if you liked it._**

* * *

Alex woke from his nap in the on call room with a feeling that someone was watching him and he was right. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am deciding what would be the easiest way to kill you without leaving any trace that you ever existed." She offered with an evil smile.

"Wow, what did I do now?" He started going through his day trying to figure out what had her so riled up but couldn't come up with anything.

"You know perfectly well what you did Karev." She was furious, no beyond furious. How dare he do this to her again?

"We are back to Karev now?" He got up from the bed and made his way to where she was standing with her arms crossed in front of her. He knew it was dangerous but he really didn't want to be on her bad side today. "Come on, just tell me what I did so I can fix it and apologize for it."

"You think is that easy?" She was trying hard to be mad at him but when he gave her those puppy eyes it was almost impossible. Yet she stood her ground and pushed him away when he tried to get closer to her. "A simple apology won't do it."

Alex was getting frustrated. What had he done to put her in this mood? "Okay, you know what just tell me what the heck I did and we'll go from there because I don't know what else to say." So he sat back down on the bed waiting for what was sure to be a very detail explanation of whatever he did wrong. These past few weeks had been constantly filled with the same time of situations, apparently everything he did was making her mad.

"Here you jerk." She threw an envelope at him and stormed out of the room, but not before giving him a dirty look.

He was able to hold his laugh until the door closed, she was a handful but that was one of the things he loved about her. He bent to pick up the envelope that had fallen to the floor. It had her name printed on the outside and just seeing it brought a smile to his face _Addison Montgomery-Karev_, that had been quiet an argument. He wanted her to take his last name but she refused, so finally they had agreed on a hyphenated last name, even though it reminded him a little bit of when she was married to Sheppard; but he handled it because it meant everyone knew she was his wife.

He read the contents of the letter and finally understood why she was so mad at him. Damn it is not like he had done it on purpose. He shoved the envelope in his pants and headed out to find her and he knew exactly where she would be. He practically ran to the elevator, up to the seventh floor and then straight to her office. The door was closed as were the blinds. He quietly opened it and smile at the sight that greeted him.

There was his family, Addison and their nine month old daughter Annabelle. She had the little girl in her arms and was smiling at her. She looked towards him and her smile faded.

"I come in peace. I promised." Alex raised his hands in a sign of defeat letting her know he came in peace. She simply went back to looking at Anna and he took this as a permission to get closer. He sat down beside her and starting touching the baby's face. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"Sweet talk won't get you anywhere Alex."

At least she was back to Alex that was a good sing. "Addie I know this isn't exactly what we planned but it'll be good."

"I know that Alex, I know and I am happy really, but I am also so mad. I just got back to work three months ago."Anna had become fussy in her mother's arms and was reaching for Alex. "She's such a daddy's girl."

Alex took his baby girl with his right arm and with his left one he took Addison's hand and kissed it lightly. "Well her daddy's a sucker for her too."

Addison dropped her heard in his shoulders. She wanted to be angry at him but it was impossible so she just gave up. "Remember when we found out it was going to be a girl?"

"I remember I started freaking out. I had no idea what to do with a daughter."

"But you are so good with her. Sometimes I think she likes you more than she likes me."

"Yeah right, she adores you Addie, and so do I."

"You're okay with this?"

"Am I okay? No, Addie I am delighted. I am going to be dad again." He didn't know why he felt the need to say it out loud; maybe it was just to make it real.

"Wait until I tell Naomi." Her friend had told her it would be almost impossible for her to get pregnant, and yet here she w as with a nine months old daughter and pregnant again.

"After Anna I don't think this will surprise her a lot."

"Damn you and your super sperm Alex Karev!"

**_Please review, it won't take but a moment and it'll make me very happy! Thanks._**


End file.
